YNN Capital Region
YNN Capital Region (short for Your News NOW Capital Region) is a cable-only 24-hour news channel on Time Warner Cable in New York's Capital District. The channel debuted on October 11th, 2002 as Capital News 9, nearly a year after originally planned due to various delays in infrastructure & staffing. In August of 2006, Capital News 9 increased it's reach to the former Adelphia systems in the market when Time Warner closed on their purchase of those systems. Due to lineup structure, YNN Capital Region is seen on ch. 1 or 78 in Queensbury, ch. 1 or 97 in Canajoharie & on either ch. 7 (northern) or 95 (southern) in Berkshire County, Massachusetts. In April of 2008, Capital News 9 began simulcasting it's audio full time on local radio station WUAM 900 AM. Prior to the launch of Capital News 9, Time Warner Cable offered local news on it's systemwide local origination channel (also on ch. 9) by repurposing WRGB's 6:00 news. But after Nielsen numbers showed the broadcast was competitive with WXXA's fledgling 6:30 newscast, Time Warner Cable moved forward with the launch. With the launch of Capital News 9, the regional access channel that was on ch. 9 moved to ch. 3 on most systems TW3. Capital News 9 came out of a period of heavy cable news channel planning by Time Warner Cable. Within a 2-year period, the company launched channels in Central New York (News 10 NOW), Houston & San Antonio (now-defunct stations News 24 Houston & News 9 San Antonio). 2 channels were also launched in North Carolina, 1 based in Raleigh & another in Charlotte (both referred to as News 14 Carolina. Of the launches, only YNN Central New York & a merged-together News 14 Carolina remain, the byproduct of financial losses & a dispute with the Belo Corporation which was a partner in the Texas & Charlotte outlets. The financial issues that killed & crippled Capital News 9's sisters also had an effect on the station. In 2005, Time Warner partially merged their operations with News 10 NOW of Syracuse. Consequently, both Capital News 9 & News 10 NOW centralcasted their news operations from Albany, with anchors covering both stations simultaneously. Weather was hubbed out of News 10 NOW's downtown Syracuse location. Each station, along with YNN Rochester, carries the political review program Capital Tonight. Also, the channels' sister cable-access stations now share college sports programming if & when Time Warner can get the rights in all of it's upstate markets. In March of 2010, as part of a statewide rebranding of Time Warner's news channels, Capital News 9 adopted the "YNN" (Your News NOW) moniker, which was already in use on YNN Buffalo & YNN Rochester On-air personalities News Anchors: * Julie Chapman: Weekday Mornings * JoDee Kenney: Weekday Mornings * Kate Parker: Weekday Evenings * Ryan Peterson: Weekend Mornings * Tammy Palmer: Weekday Evenings & Weekend Mornings * Jaime Kazlo: Weekday & Weekend Evenings Sports: * Joe Calderone: Sports Director * Marisa Jacques * Chris Watson * Red Cordell Weather Anchors: * Mike Bono: Chief Meteorologist * Michael Gouldrick: Meteorologist * Heather Morrison: Meteorologist * Dan Russell: Meteorologist * Todd Kerkman: Meteorologist * Josh Kozlowski: Meteorologist * Erick Adame: Meteorologist * Ryan Finn: Meteorologist Health Team 9: * Marcie Fraser * Julie Chapman * JoDee Kenney Traffic Reporters: * Vince Gallagher: Weekday Mornings * Sarah Ruane: Weekday Evenings * Megan Eaton Videojournalists: * Steve Ference * Ryan Peterson * Curtis Schick * Kaitlyn Ross * Britt Godshalk * Dayana Perez * Kim Lengle * Erin Connolly * Vince Gallagher * Sabina Kuriakose * Erin Vannella * Matt Hunter * Solomon Syed Weekend Buzz: * Rick Mitchell (B95.5) * Laura Daniels (B95.5) * Vince Gallagher External links *YNN Capital Region's Website